


The Exorcist

by shipcat



Series: Assorted Tumblr and Discord Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kakuzu (mentioned voyeur), M/M, Mild Language, Writing Scrap, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/pseuds/shipcat
Summary: Sasori and Hidan try spice up their sex life with some role play. Neither of them take it seriously.





	The Exorcist

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble, but hopefully entertaining.

“Eh?” Hidan stalls as the door clicks closed, hovering over the dip in Sasori’s neck. “Kakuzu? The hell are you doing—”

Sasori rolls his eyes and pulls Hidan down by his vestments, blank stare meaning _‘shut up and kiss me, priest,’_ but is in reality, “You’re horrible at role play.”

Hidan chuffs, but the tension bleeds out of him. He presses a kiss to Sasori’s collar, ever aware of the heat of Kakuzu behind him.

Sasori sighs into his teeth. A performance then. No big deal.

Except Hidan ruins it.

“I’m only a shitty priest for a shitty parishioner, y’know?”

“I’m a demon.”

“Yeah. And you know what kinda priest would fuck a demon? That’s right. A shitty one. So—“

Pushing the redhead against the wall, Hidan quickly settles in between Sasori's legs, branding his neck with smirking bruises.

“Let me vanquish you, foul one,” he jokes.

Sasori wrinkles his nose in the same way he always does when Hidan says something off-putting. “With your dick?” he plaintively asks. Hidan laughs.

“Hell yes, with my dick. What else would I use?”


End file.
